


Gifting An Owl

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: It should be simple enough to give something to Athena, except Glafkos proves otherwise.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Gifting An Owl

Medusa takes a deep breath, running through all the phrases she'd practiced earlier. She looks down at her hands one more time to check that yes, she still has the… gift, so to say. The wrapping paper crinkles loudly under her hands and has to stop herself or else she might accidentally tear it in her nervousness. After making sure everything's perfect, she knocks on the door. 

… no answer. Medusa furrows her brow and knocks again, leaning closer now. Just as before, no answer, and she hadn't heard any footsteps, or annoying hoots too for that matter. 

Not… in her cabin, then? Medusa had been _sure_ she'd be in here. Great, where is she now—

"Medusa?" 

"Ack!" 

Medusa yelps, whirling around so fast that she almost makes herself dizzy. She makes sure to hide her hands behind her back. Can't let anyone else see what she's up to or else they might get the wrong idea! 

It's Io standing there, looking at her suspiciously now. "Um?" 

"Y-you! What are you doing here?" 

"I was just passing by and heard you." A sly look comes to her face. "If you're looking for Athena, she's up on the deck, by the way." 

"H-how do you know who I'm looking for?!" 

Io gives her a flat look and points to the nameplate next to the door. 

_Athena._

Medusa frowns, the heat of both embarrassment and anger slowly creeping onto her face.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Anyway, bye!" Io waves at her and skips away. Medusa's got half a mind to chase her down and demand the respect she so deserves, but not while she has this in her hands. Medusa rushes away, heading toward the deck. 

They've been docked on an island that doesn't even have a port, for a few days already. There's a small village somewhere that Medusa's already scouted out a bit but doesn't seem to have anything interesting inside so she'd passed going in. Maybe she can get some more information out of Lyria later. 

Djeeta and the others just came back from one of their long expeditions though. They should be resting up. At least, Medusa knows Athena, who'd been taken along, prefers resting up in her cabin after one of them. Why would she be out on the deck? 

Well, whatever! It'll probably mean less people up there, and… easier to pass off this little thing too! 

Heh! She can't wait to see Athena's face when she opens this, it'll be priceless! She can almost imagine it: the look of sheer surprise on Athena's face, how it'll soften when she finally realizes what's happening, the way her eyes will crinkle first with joy and how her lips follow afterward, one of those tiny smiles Medusa treasures every time—

O-of course that isn't to say that Medusa _wants_ to see Athena smile at her because she wants to! It's… it's only what she deserves, after going through all the trouble to pick out something for her after killing time in a town! That's it! There's nothing wrong with that! Nothing to do with the way Athena's smile always makes her feel so nice and warm inside! 

Arriving outside, Medusa scans around. Just as she thought, there's a few of the crew hanging around, but they all seem to be exploring the island in their spare time. 

And there's Athena all the way down, standing at the railing and looking out toward the island instead. Instead of her armor, she's dressed in her skydweller clothes instead. Medusa would recognize that dumb sweater with the even dumber looking owl on it anywhere. 

Something nudges the side of her head. Medusa yelps but she already knows who it is, when Medusiana appears in her vision. Since they're docked and there aren't any unknown skydwellers nearby, she's stayed in her usual form, her hand hanging over the railing of the ship while the rest of her body is lounging below on the grass. 

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Medusa reaches out to pat her snout. Medusiana's tongue flickers out, gently brushing against Medusa's hand before it quickly retreats back inside. She stares at Medusa for a little longer before slithering back where she had come from over the railing. When she reappears again, it's in front of where Athena is, laying her massive head gently down next to her. Now it's Athena reaching out to carefully pet the side of her head, and Medusiana's tongue flickers out in response, curved in the direction of Athena herself. The tip of her tongue brushes against Athena's arm, and as Athena turns her head slightly to look at it, Medusa can see a corner of Athena's lip upturned in amusement. 

Medusa frowns at the sight though that's more of an instinctual reaction than her feeling any sort of displeasure. Medusiana is getting along _too_ nicely with Athena, and Athena's obviously spoiling her. 

She stays stuck there, watching. Athena pats Medusiana one more time before she keeps her hand on her. Medusiana makes a long flicker of her tongue before she stills, seemingly asleep now. The warmth that comes from Athena herself is almost like a balm to Medusiana. Not that Medusa blames her; it _does_ feel nice—

T-that's not what she should be thinking of right now! 

Ugh, what is Medusa doing, just standing around? It should be easy, to walk forward, pass this dumb thing off to Athena, and then find some place on the island to bask in the sun. That's it! That's all she has to do! 

And yet, it feels like her feet are stuck to the earth. What if Athena doesn't like it? She's too polite to say no and say otherwise, but it isn't as if Medusa wants to force her to take something she doesn't like. 

Ugh, standing here and worrying about it isn't going to get her anywhere. Already, she can see Medusiana's large eye peering out past Athena, looking right at her. If Satyr were here, she'd be teasing her to the Crimson Horizon and back—hell, even Baal and Nezha would—and it's that infuriating thought that finally makes Medusa step forward, grumbling to herself. 

"Hey, Athena, are you doing any—" Medusa doesn't get to finish her sentence because a sharp hoot interrupts her. 

Athena's arm moves out so fast that it almost feels like a reflexive action. She looks up toward the sky, and Medusa can't help but follow her gaze even if she already knows what it is. 

Up in the sky is Glafkos, circling around before descending. He perches himself right in the middle of Athena's arm, his loud hoots quieting to soft coos now. 

"Glafkos, welcome back," Athena says with a fond look in her eyes, reaching up to lightly scratch at his belly. His eyes close as he preens from the attention. When Athena withdraws her hand, he opens his eyes and walks up her arm to her shoulder, nuzzling into the side of her face. It makes Athena laugh, a tiny smile on her lips now. 

And that's when Athena looks right at her. 

Medusa freezes right on the spot, eyes wide like she's prey. Save for a slight twitch of Athena's brow, her expression doesn't change at all, which means that same fond look she'd given Glafkos is now directed her way. 

Medusa suddenly feels like screaming. 

"Hello, Medusa. I was wondering when I would be able to see you," Athena says. 

"H-huh?! Why do you sound like you were expecting me to show up!" Oh no, Medusa hadn't meant to snap like that, but it'd been instinctual. She rushes to think of something less combative, but all Athena does is look back and forth between her and Medusiana. 

"Medusiana is here. It should make sense for you to appear shortly afterward, would it not?" 

"We're not together _all_ the time," Medusa grumbles out, too low for Athena to hear properly. She shakes her head instead. "W-whatever! Anyway, I would've thought you'd be resting up in your cabin. Didn't Djeeta take you to help out with those primal beasts?" 

Athena nods. "Truthfully, I did feel like wanting to relax in my cabin, but Glafkos felt restless so I thought to come out onto the deck instead." She pauses to scratch under Glafkos' chin again. "It looks like it was a good decision." 

"Was it, really?" Medusa asks, frowning as she looks over the both of them. Glafkos, that dumb bird, he should have let Athena rest up! 

"I believe so," Athena takes this moment to look back at Medusa, "since it's given me the chance to see you." 

"W-wha—what are you—" Medusa can't help but sputter. Already, she can feel the blush creeping onto her face. Athena always, _always_ just says things like this without any ounce of embarrassment and—and how is Medusa supposed to react?! It always leaves her speechless every time, whenever Athena goes and… and says whatever she wants! 

"Although if you're looking for someone to accompany you into town, I will have to decline," Athena continues, unaware of Medusa's inner conflict. 

"That's not what I'm here for," Medusa finally manages to say, hissing slightly. Unknowing to Medusa, her hands clench slightly around the wrapped present. The sounds of its creasing rings out and alerts Medusa to what she'd been doing. 

"Oh?" And now, Athena finally notices the object in Medusa's hands, eyes moving downward. Glafkos also starts to coo rapidly at this time. Medusa thinks he's rather annoying, at least Medusiana doesn't make a lot of noise! "What is that? Is that for someone?" 

"It's… it's for…" Medusa sucks in a breath. This—this is it! Ugh, why is this so hard? Is this only hard because Medusa's making it hard? Ugh, no, it's all Athena's fault, for going and saying all those things too. All the practicing she did earlier is useless now because she can't remember a single word she meant to say. 

But standing here and yelling at herself isn't going to do anything though, so… so! 

Medusa looks up—and blinks at the sight before her now. Athena blinks back at her, waiting patiently. For the most part, Athena's unfazed, but… 

"Is that _okay?_ " Medusa can't help but blurt out, mildly concerned as Glafkos nibbles on Athena's ear. 

"Hm? What is it?" Athena doesn't even blink at all although her head's tilted to the side as if to allow Glafkos the extra space he needs to… gnaw on her ear. Even Medusiana looks intrigued, by the way she moves her head just a bit to look at Glafkos. 

"G-Glafkos?! Whatever the heck he's doing!" Medusa can't believe her right now. 

"Ah, this? Don't worry, this is normal behavior." Athena laughs and honestly, Medusa thinks that should be the last thing she should be doing in this situation. Glafkos lets go to give some sort of trill before returning to nibbling on her ear. 

Medusa winces. They're primal beasts, but the beak of an owl still looks like it should hurt even if they're playful bites. 

Everything about this is so ridiculous. This is the absolute worst time to go and do this. Maybe it might be best to turn right around and leave Athena and Glafkos alone, until she catches Medusiana staring right at her, disapproval clear in the slits of her pupils. 

Medusa wants to stick her tongue out but Athena will misunderstand and then Medusa will have to explain how she meant that for Medusiana instead and ugh, everything will just be a bigger mess. 

"If you already had prior business though, I shouldn't be keeping you," Athena says suddenly. Medusa blinks. What even is Athena talking about _now?_

"... huh?" 

Athena gestures down to Medusa's hands. Oh. Right. That. "I'll keep watch over Medusiana for you, don't worry." Athena nods even as Medusa does nothing but look at her blankly. 

Oh, she can't take it anymore. 

"This is for you, you idiot!" Medusa snaps out, nearly tossing it right at Athena's head before she manages to catch herself in time. It isn't like it'd break but—but! 

"M-me?" Athena's eyes widen. Medusa can barely even look at her right now. All she can do is nod mutely and hold it out. Athena gingerly takes it, and Medusa pretends not to notice how their hands brush. "You're truly giving this to me?" 

"W-who else is here?!" Medusa snaps out, still averting her gaze away from Athena. She just—she just needs a few more seconds to get herself together right now. 

"Right, of course." 

The sounds of the paper crinkling reach Medusa's ears. No doubt Athena must be wondering what it is. Maybe if she'd open it, then she'd see what it is! Unable to contain herself any longer, Medusa takes this chance to look up finally. 

Athena's smiling, exactly like how Medusa had imagined—and also her head's still tilted awkwardly because Glafkos is _still_ nibbling on her ear.

… this isn't how Medusa imagined everything would go. 

Ugh, whatever! She's given Athena her thing, now Medusiana won't be disappointed in her for the rest of the day. 

"This wrapping is… very impressive," Athena says, turning the present all around. "It makes me wish to preserve this instead." 

"If you do that, you're not going to see what's inside!" Medusa nearly growls. _Of course_ she made sure to wrap it nice, it'd defeat the whole point of a gift if the presentation looked shabby! She'd made sure to find a nice bag to put it in and some nice wrapping paper too with Satyr's help, and it was as easy as spending a few hours trying to make the thing look nice! And it looks damn nice, if Medusa has to say, with the feather pattern adorning the blue paper. It's sort of an odd combination but Medusa likes it enough even if Satyr had been objecting. 

But now she's impatient, wanting Athena to rip it apart and see what's inside. She'd spent an entire day searching, she's allowed this! 

"Ah, yes, of course. Forgive me." Athena takes a deep breath like she's gearing up for battle or something. She turns the present all around again, examining it for another time and begins to carefully tear the tape apart instead. 

_Of course_ Athena would do something like take the wrapping apart at the tape instead of ripping it all apart, _of course_ she'd do something like that. Medusa wants to scream. Each small tear Athena makes is so very close to sending Medusa that much closer to throwing herself off the edge of the Grandcypher and flying away. Her tail lashes back and forth instead, thumping against the floor. 

The noise from Glafkos suddenly stops, and when Medusa looks over at him, he's staring right at her. He's even doing that weird thing owls do, his head turned at an unnatural angle while his body faces Athena. It's… unnerving. Nervously, Medusa bares her fangs, hoping to deter him from whatever it is he's doing, until she realizes exactly _which_ part of her he's looking at. 

"Don't you even dare!" she hisses as she shields her ears with her hands. Glafkos only coos in response and turns his body toward her instead, apparently bored of nibbling on Athena's ear. 

"Oh!" Athena's exclamation makes Medusa startle. It looks like she's finally finished unraveling everything, and Medusa can't help but smirk and cross her arms with a little huff, ready to see what Athena thinks. 

In the palm of her hands is a wooden owl figurine, the same one Medusa had seen the other day at the market. It's just only as large as Medusa's hand, which means it's rather small for Athena, but it's _just_ innocuous enough for Medusa to be able to claim that she'd just _happened_ to see it while walking around if Athena asks. And, of course, Medusa knows Athena hasn't thought to keep material possessions for herself, so something this small should be a good start for a collection.

It's foolproof! 

In that same instant, Glafkos shuffles his way down from Athena's shoulder onto her wrist. His head cocks from side to side before he leans forward. Athena blinks at him, turning her attention toward him instead. Medusa watches him with a wary eye, unsure of what he's even thinking of right now. 

"What is it, Glafkos?" she asks. Glafkos continues cocking his head side to side, before he reaches out and takes the figurine with his talon. 

"Ah!" 

Medusa's eyes widen as big as they can, utterly shocked. Athena seems stunned too, only blinking rapidly in response. And all Glafkos does is make a low hoot, tilting his head all around as he looks at the figurine in his talon. 

Then, he flaps his wings. 

"W-what?! Where are you going?!" Medusa's hands snake out to try to grab him but she's too slow as he flies away. 

And lands right on top of Medusiana's head. 

"... oh." Athena straightens herself up like she'd been ready to fly off herself.

Glafkos hoots, waving the toy up and down before he carefully sets it down. Medusiana moves her head slightly but Glafkos has a steady foothold even with just one leg. Medusa hisses at her, but Medusiana doesn't even try to get Glafkos off, only flicks her tongue out once before going back to sleep. Ugh! 

Athena reaches out but he moves it away, hooting at her. Rather than get upset, she laughs, more than amused. "A gift for Glafkos, is it?" 

"No! That was supposed to be for you! Ugh, you dumb bird!" Medusa tries to swipe it away but the dumb owl hoots and sticks his beak out threateningly. Athena quickly pats his head to pacify him while also reaching out to Medusa's shoulder to hold her back just in case.

Dumb bird! Medusa glares at him, her fangs bared, but he doesn't even look at her, attention still focused on the owl in his talons. She should just turn him to stone! 

"He likes it a lot," Athena says, and Medusa glances up at her. 

Oh… 

Athena, for all her awkwardness, makes up for it in earnesty. That means the smile she has on her lips right now, how bright her face is, and how relaxed she is, tells Medusa exactly everything she needs to know. 

"A gift for Glafkos is also a gift for me. I'm happy to see him so excited." 

"B-but it wasn't supposed to be for him," Medusa grumbles, crossing her arms. She's sullen but finds her mood lifting slowly the more she looks at Athena. It's hard to stay like that, not when Athena's so… happy. 

Hmph! She'll excuse it for today then! 

"If I must ask, though, what is the occasion?" Athena puts a hand on her chin before her eyes widen. "Are there any other special days that the skydwellers celebrate? Have I missed one? Should I find something for you—" 

"N-no!" Medusa scowls. "I, uh, just… I just wanted to!" she rushes out. "A-and I mean, don't get the wrong idea! I-I just happened to be shopping with Satyr the other day and we found lots of stuff for the others so you're not the only one getting something!" 

"Ah…" Athena nods. "I understand now." 

Medusa makes a face. Athena never understands _anything._ But she hadn't meant to blurt all of that out either. 

"That you thought to find a souvenir for me is a gift in of itself, as well," Athena says, meeting Medusa's gaze. Her expression softens—Medusa quickly looks away, trying desperately to push the heat off the face again. It's annoying how easily Athena can do this to her so effortlessly. 

"A-anyway! How… how do you like it, though," Medusa can't help but ask, even if she knows Glafkos took the darn thing before Athena could really get a good look at it. Athena glances down at her before looking back up at Glafkos. 

"Glafkos," she calls out, holding out her hand. He hoots, sounding displeased before he flies over and drops the figurine in her hand. He perches back on Athena's shoulder and puts his beak on top of her head, seemingly about to nibble on her hair instead before he stops and looks elsewhere. 

Huh. Owls are just plain weird, Medusa decides. 

Athena inspects the figurine, turning it all around. "This is rather small but the craftsmanship is amazing. All the details... in the ruffles of the feathers… it's incredible." A smile graces her lips again. "I confess that I'm rather fond of owls so I must thank you deeply for giving this to me." 

Medusa stares at her, unable to look away and also unable to push down how red her face feels right now. "Y-yeah! Of course! I-I knew it was perfect for you when I saw it!" Never mind she went around _searching_ for it! Athena doesn't need to know that part. 

Glafkos hoots, reaching out to tap his beak against the figurine. He better not have left a mark on it. Athena laughs, scratching under his chin. "And Glafkos enjoys it as well." 

Medusa narrows her eyes as she watches Glafkos tilt his head all around. Maybe he might be jealous of it instead. 

"As long as you like it!" Not that Medusa cares what some dumb owl might think, even if he might get along with Medusiana. Athena nods. 

"Ah, I promise to return the favor then." 

"You don't have to do that! I didn't do this so _you_ could get something for me in return." Medusa waves her hand, spinning on her heels so Athena doesn't see how red her face is getting again. Unknown to her though, her tail is thrashing all around, Athena watching it. "Anyway! Medusiana!" 

At the call of her name, Medusiana lifts her head and moves off the ship. Medusa settles herself on top of her head, wrinkling her nose when she can smell the faint scent of owl on Medusiana. "I'm gonna go find a nice place to nap! Bye!" 

Athena blinks, her surprise subdued before she slowly nods. A smile comes to her, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she waves. Medusa can't help but stare, the heat steadily rising to her face again. Slowly, Medusa tries to return the smile, the corners of her lips awkwardly lifting—

Glafkos hoots rapidly in that instant, and the moment is ruined. 

Ugh, dumb bird! At Medusa's silent command, Medusiana speeds off away from the Grandcypher. The wind rushes past her, which feels nice on her now burning cheeks again. There's that dumb fluttery feeling inside of her again now too. Medusa barely notices when Medusiana stops, in the middle of a meadow where the sun's shining down strong. Medusa curls up against Medusiana and closes her eyes. 

The sun is nice, but the smile from Athena warms her even better.


End file.
